


Los mil y un intentos de confesión

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Love, Senku - Freeform, drstone - Freeform, kiss, kohaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Senku no logra hacerle entender a Kohaku lo que siente. ¿Las leyes de Murphy aplican a esto también?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 24





	Los mil y un intentos de confesión

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Sólo estoy haciendo un paseo madrugador, ¿tú también, Senku?

\- Algo así

La noche después de conseguir el arma petrificadora, Senku quedó reflexionando sobre todas las cosas que pasaron últimamente, y lo acechó también un poco la melancolía al recordar a su padre, que sin saberlo dedicó su última década de vida a juntar los materiales que les salvaron la vida a Senku y los demás, y no podría agradecerle en persona nunca. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó detrás suyo unos sigilosos pasos, haciendo murmurar el pasto a sus espaldas. No tenía siquiera que darse vuelta, había una sola persona que siempre lo acompañaba y estaba con él, y lo que era más, incluso ya sabía cómo sonaban sus pasos, y podía distinguirlos de cualquier otro aún con los ojos cerrados.

Qué locura, qué irracional, pero así era. Aunque la restauración del mundo pesara sobre sus hombros, y a pesar de que detestaba el romance y todas las cosas ilógicas y problemáticas, él, Senku Ishigami, no podía evitar dedicar una buena parte de sus pensamientos a cierta amazona. Hizo lo posible para evitarlo cuando detectó su propio interés en varias ocasiones, limitó el contacto físico al mínimo, bastardeaba toda situación romántica que se le cruzara por delante, y se aseguraba de no quedar solo con ella en lo posible. Pero al parecer, nada de eso fue suficiente, porque no podía evitar ni un milímetro estar pendiente de ella. Eso era lo que más había temido, no poder controlar su raciocinio, pero no veía la forma de superarlo, así que ahora tenía que aceptarlo y vivir con eso.

Lo peor de todo, o el mejor momento de su vida, todavía no podía decidirlo; fue cuando ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, al fin reunidos y vivos ambos, después de la difícil lucha con Ibara. Fue malo porque le hizo sentir cosas inexplicables, mayormente felices, pero que lo invadieron por completo, y lo asustó esa falta total de control sobre sí mismo. Y por el otro lado fue el mejor porque pudo sentirse más cerca y querido que nunca por la chica que más quería y necesitaba en su vida. Él no tenía madre, o mejor dicho no la recordaba, tampoco tenía hermanas, la única mujer por la que sintió afecto en su vida fue su amiga Yuzuriha, pero nunca le interesó más que como una valiosa amistad. Y eso siguió así hasta que un día, 3.700 años después, cuando estaba casi solo en el mundo (sin contar a sus dos amigos y a un pseudo enemigo) se cruzó con una fuerte mujer nativa. Y al salvarla, cambió con eso el destino de sus vidas, y la del mundo, porque de no ser por ella quizás seguiría solo, o ya habría muerto, quién sabe.

Siempre le cayó muy bien, Kohaku era súper fuerte, voluntariosa, amable y sincera, y aunque no le interesa tanto tenía que admitir su increíble atractivo. Fue una gran aliada desde el primer día, pero poco a poco fue más que eso, fue una amiga, y una compañera de vida. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, todos los días, hasta que era tan natural como respirar. Y nunca se había dado cuenta lo realmente imprescindible que se había vuelto en su vida hasta que casi la perdió cuando fue petrificada. El vacío que sintió fue uno que ni siquiera se comparó con otra pérdida en su vida, excepto la de su padre. Y se juró a sí mismo hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y sino lograr lo inalcanzable, con tal de recuperarla, y así fue finalmente. Y en el momento en que volvió a ver esos ojos entre zafiro y aguamarina brillar con vida nuevamente, y su corazón volvió a llenarse, cayó en cuenta de la verdad irrefutable: Se había enamorado de ella. Al principio se asustó cuando sopesó esa realización, buscó mil excusas para negarlo, y pensar que eso que sentía era porque estaba abrumado y superado por los acontecimientos...o que tal vez sólo le gustaba un poco, y como era la primera mujer que le interesaba, lo había exagerado...pero no, él no mentía, y no se mentiría a sí mismo. Lo aceptó, sí, se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, por más absurdo que le pareciera.

Desde ese momento, su duda fue qué hacer con esa información...si decirle a Kohaku o no. Sabía que ella era tan poco romántica como él, lo había demostrado muchas veces, así que era una posibilidad que ella no le correspondiera. Pero quizás, poco a poco, haciendo un fino trabajo que pondría orgulloso al mentalista, podría tantear sus sentimientos, mientras dejaba ver los suyos sin daño colateral. En todo eso estuvo pensando las últimas horas, cuando quedaba solo, y esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño y decidió ir a caminar un poco para despejarse, o a lo sumo para reflexionar hasta cansarse y que lo venza el sueño eventualmente. Pero alguien había detectado su ánimo caído, y lo siguió cuando vio que no volvía de su paseo solitario, sabía que quería acompañarlo y confortarlo, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Ese alguien era Kohaku, y cuando lo encontró, estaba parado casi al borde de un acantilado, con una mirada extrañamente dulce y de añoranza quizás. Por más que había sido sigilosa para no interrumpirlo bruscamente, se sorprendió mucho cuándo él le habló y supo que era ella, aún de espaldas.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Sólo estoy haciendo un paseo madrugador, ¿tú también, Senku?

\- Algo así

\- ¿Estás bien? Estuviste de un humor raro en ti todo el día.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente. No viene mal de vez en cuando poner el mundo en perspectiva, "conocer el pasado para comprender el presente e imaginar el futuro", como dijo un escritor en el antiguo mundo moderno.

\- Es una linda frase, y verdadera. ¿Y qué estuviste pensando sobre eso?

\- Todo lo que nos llevó a la situación y la vida que estamos llevando, nada concreto en realidad. Pero valorando a aquellas personas que lo hicieron posible.

\- ¿Personas como tu padre y los tripulantes del Soyuz?

\- Sí, entre muchos otros. También...tú –no logró decirlo con mucha seguridad, de pronto se sintió cohibido. Era tan directo como torpe.

\- En realidad yo tendría que agradecerte a ti Senku, si no me hubieras ayudado con tu polea, quién sabe si podría haber salido en una pieza de ahí.

\- No...me refiero a que siempre estuviste ahí para mí, me ayudaste confiando en mí desde el principio, incluso me llevaste a tu aldea sin conocerme. Y cuando no me quisieron dejar entrar, te quedaste conmigo de todas formas. Sin ti...no lo habría logrado –Eso fue un buen comienzo, ¿cierto? Le estaba diciendo que era especial.

\- Sí claro, de todas formas, desde que mi padre me desheredó fui como una forastera en mi propia aldea, un poco como Chrome. No me molestaba ayudarte y aprendí muchas cosas, me interesabas mucho con tu "brujería", que resultó ser la increíble ciencia. Y terminaste salvando a mi hermana, así que estamos a mano, aunque no haya sido ese el motivo.

Ok, no estaba resultando como pensaba, absurdamente Kohaku estaba racionalizando los eventos más que él. Había aprendido del mejor, para su mala suerte en este momento.

\- No lo digas tan a la ligera, tú misma viste que nos tomó meses ganar la confianza de todos. Te estoy diciendo que fuiste...y eres, especial para mí –ya está, lo dijo, no había segundas lecturas posibles.

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que mi fuerza te ayudó mucho, y que hice bien en confiar en ti. Y ahora somos buenos amigos.

\- No me refería a tu fuerza física –Aaagh, ¿en serio? Kohaku no sólo no interpretó para nada lo que él le dijo, sino que para colmo lo colocó en el agujero negro de la "friendzone". Patético, y comenzó a frustrarse– ¿Eso es todo lo que entiendes de lo que te estoy diciendo?

\- No me parece que haya un conocimiento científico difícil detrás de tus palabras. Me estás agradeciendo que te apoyé desde el principio, y fue así. Bueno, no me terminaste de decir cómo imaginas el futuro.

¿Podía ser más infructuosa esa charla? Tal vez tendría una chance con eso. Se giró para mirarla de frente, y ella hizo lo mismo, quizás con más contacto visual podría transmitir lo que sus palabras no alcanzaban a hacerle entender.

\- Lo seguro es que vamos a restablecer la civilización y toda la ciencia que había antes, o ese es el plan. No será todo como antes...pero creo que es para mejor, más sano para el mundo probablemente. Lo que sé también, es que tengo ya a las personas con las que quiero continuar mi vida de ahora en más. No sólo a nivel compañeros, todo el reino científico y tu aldea, sino personalmente...como hombre –se ruborizó un poco por lo que estaba por decir, mierda, no era nada bueno en esto, y NO se sentía cómodo– Quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre.

\- Claro que sí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado Senku, mi vida está con el reino científico ahora. Me gusta estar contigo, aprendo cosas fascinantes, mi vida es mucho más interesante desde que te conocí. Así que dalo por seguro, estaremos juntos en esto siempre que quieras.

No...no...NO. O a la leona le faltaba el núcleo estriado en su cerebro, o la amígdala le funcionaba intermitentemente...o quizás tendría que admitir que de verdad era unidireccional su interés. No le dijo directamente que le gustaba, pero no hubo ni un milímetro de rubor en su cara, ni dudó en responder tan amigablemente. Ya está, no iba a intentarlo más por el momento, quizás el problema era él que estaba siendo tibio, y la aguerrida y poco femenina mujer que tenía en frente no entendía si no se lo declaraban directamente. De todas formas, se sintió más frustrado y deprimido que antes, así que se apoyó una mano en las sienes y respiró profundo, le dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, y se fue alicaído de vuelta al campamento, dejando a Kohaku detrás, intrigada.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí a solas con Kohaku, Senku-chan? –Gen lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa, no se esperaba encontrarlo acechando ahí entre los árboles, maldito mentalista fisgón.

\- Nada, hablando, perdiendo el tiempo, no sé –siguieron caminando mientras volvían.

\- Alguien está malhumorado y frustrado aquí, se te lee tan claro como el agua. ¿Podrá ser que nuestro querido Labo-kun está comenzando a ser un humano con emociones y que quiera continuar de verdad lo que era una actuación de tortolitos?

\- ¿Qué? –Genial, a veinte metros de distancia, el maldito mentalista lo había entendido todo diez billones de veces mejor que Kohaku– Espera...tú fuiste el de la idea, ¿por qué...?

\- ¿Por qué fui tan rápido en forzar una parejita? Alguien tenía que dar un empujoncito, eso es todo. Se entienden como si fuesen la misma persona, siempre juntos y apoyándose, jóvenes e inexpertos en el amor. Y porque fue de lo más divertido ver sus reacciones, claro. Aunque debo decir que ese emocional abrazo que te dio no fue cosa mía, para nada.

\- De mucho no sirvió. De acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta Kohaku. Pero la tonta no entiende ninguna de mis indirectas bastante directas. Y no es lo mío ponerme cursi, así que lo dejaré ahí y que la vida siga su curso, me enfocaré en lo que de verdad importa, no es como si estuviésemos con mucho tiempo libre.

\- Espera, espera Senku-chan. ¿Por qué no pruebas antes algunas tácticas más de cortejo? No te olvides que la linda Kohaku-chan es una mujer nativa, con otras costumbres y pensamientos, y no olvidemos que pese a su belleza es bastante ruda.

\- ¿Algo como qué? No me des vueltas, no me interesa perder tiempo con el "cortejo", no soy un maldito pavo real. Suelta la lengua de una vez.

\- Tan amable siempre...pequeños detalles, le puedes regalar alguna flor o piedra, ser más caballero y no decirle gorila, apoyarla más en los logros que hace, preguntarle de lo que más le gusta en la vida y lo que quiere para su futuro.

\- No voy a recoger flores, ni en diez billones de años...pero podría hacerle algo con alguna piedra especial, aunque a ella no le interesan mucho, si fuera como Chrome sería más fácil.

\- Pero no lo es, Senku-chan. Vamos, ve a meditarlo con la almohada...o con la bolsa de dormir.

La mañana antes de partir, Senku le dio vueltas a las propuestas de Gen. Lo de hablar y apoyarla era fácil, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, lo de regalarle algo...necesitaba los materiales. Estaban en la isla del tesoro, y podía pedirle a Amarillys que lo oriente rápidamente sobre dónde encontrar algunas cosas que tenía en mente. Y ella sí era muy femenina, incluso podría ayudarlo. No la volverían a ver por un largo tiempo, quizás nunca más, así que no había daño en decirle la verdad sobre Kohaku. Así que se escabulló un par de horas con la chica, dejando a cargo a Gen para que invente las excusas por su ausencia.

Apenas partieron con el barco, Senku se recluyó solo, avisando que no quería que lo interrumpan por un momento, y no le extrañó a nadie, excepto a Kohaku que sabía que estaba todavía un poco difícil con su humor, pero decidió respetar su pedido. Recién salió cuando estaban a minutos de llegar a la aldea, y llamó a los otros generales de la ciencia para planificar los próximos viajes. Al arribar, Ruri y los demás los estaban esperando, gritando y vitoreando la vuelta a salvo de todos, y en especial el éxito de la misión ya que habían conseguido la fórmula infinita de despetrificación, y el aparato petrificador mismo. Hacia la noche, prepararon un gran banquete para festejar apropiadamente con todos. Cuando se disponían a dormir, el científico decidió hacer una movida y se acercó a la rubia.

\- Leona, ¿puedes venir un momento? –No iba a hacer nada incómodo, pero tampoco quería gente husmeando cerca, y menos que los pudieran interrumpir.

\- Sí, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Nada en particular, sólo que quería hablar un poco contigo. Creo que recuerdas que hablamos de lo que yo quiero en mi vida y demás, pero me di cuenta que nunca te pregunté a ti nada al respecto. Estaba un poco malhumorado, lo admito, pero quiero escucharte, a modo de disculpas.

\- Sabes Senku...no puedo dejar de notar que estás bastante más "suave". No sé si fue por el viaje, todos estuvimos al límite y nos arriesgamos mucho y casi no lo contamos, pero estás más...relajado. Me gusta verte así, estás más llevadero.

\- Así que me he ablandado, ¿eh? Estoy perdiendo mi toque –si tan sólo se diera cuenta que era así sólo con ella, pero no parecía percibirlo– Dame unos días y me recupero y los pongo a trabajar duro hasta sacarles el alma por la boca –sonrió de costado, comenzando a bromear, pero luego se acordó de las palabras de Gen– Hablando de trabajo, gracias por todo, fue increíble lo que hiciste en la isla.

\- Ah, pero fue un trabajo en equipo. Tengo que reconocer que hasta me divertí, quitando la parte en que casi nos asesinan varias veces, claro. Entre Mozu, Kirisame e Ibara, nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a tanto peligro junto. Pero fue lindo conocer a Amarillys, pasar por todo ese "tratamiento de belleza". No es mi intención ponerme ese maquillaje aquí, pero podría pedirte que hagas ese shampoo y acondicionador, me gustó cómo me quedó el pelo –se rió y guiñó un ojo, divertida.

\- Sí, un éxito. Y tengo que reconocerlo...estabas... –vamos, vamos, dilo....oh, mierda, otra vez el titubeó y sentía su cara subir varios grados. ¿Qué era, un adolescente cobarde? Tanto se había burlado de Taiju, y ahora él era el idiota. Se forzó a mirarla a los ojos – Estabas realmente linda.

\- Oh...gracias –Kohaku abrió los ojos sorprendida, quedándose sin palabras por un momento– Bien, que incluso tú me digas que estaba linda es porque de verdad funcionó tu ciencia cosmética. Aunque como siempre, el crédito es tuyo...y Amarillys hizo un gran trabajo, creo que yo no entendí bien cómo se usaba.

Yyyy se fue, otra vez. Se escurrió entre sus dedos como el agua. ¿Acaso Kohaku no tenía confianza o no sabía recibir cumplidos? Siempre dirigía su atención hacia los demás, los logros hacia los demás, nunca los aceptaba del todo.

\- Sí, bueno...pero el maquillaje no hace milagros, sólo resaltó un poco tu apariencia natural. Una vez dijiste que yo te parecía un hombre atractivo, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, me lo sigue pareciendo. No serás del tipo guapo musculoso, y tienes ese pelo parado pajoso y extraño, pero tienes tu atractivo. Siempre me parecieron lindos tus ojos, son de un color inusual, y tu cara tiene buenos rasgos...pero creo que lo que aumenta tu atractivo es tu actitud y tu confianza.

\- Mmm gracias –aunque le había dicho flacucho y que tenía un pelo poco agradable, lo tomó como un cumplido...y le dio valiosa información de que ella valoraba su confianza y su forma usual de ser, eso era bueno, a usarla entonces– A lo que iba, es que no necesitas el maquillaje tampoco, eres muy atrac...hermosa como eres siempre, y no sólo tu cara.

\- Estás a un paso de sonar como Ginro, Senku, pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos en ese barco. Pero como eres tú, y sé cómo piensas, te lo dejaré pasar.

\- ¿Y cómo pienso? –Mierda, otra vez. Si lo hubiera dejado con lo de hermosa...bueno, era verdad, tenía un cuerpo muy curvilíneo y atractivo. Si no fuera tan ruda tendría a todos los hombres enamorados, como Ruri, y aún más, porque no tenía la presión de ser respetada como la sacerdotisa.

\- No eres un seductor, ni eres un pervertido como él. Siempre recalcaste que no te interesan las relaciones románticas, y lo dejaste en evidencia muchas veces. Así que sólo estás haciendo una apreciación conmigo, pero te agradezco el halago.

\- A veces las cosas cambian – vio a Kohaku fruncir el ceño– me refiero a lo del romance. Es verdad que ahora estamos ocupados con todo este gran problema, pero...eso no significa que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida solo o que no me pueda gustar una mujer...ahora.

\- Sí, es verdad. A mí tampoco me interesa tanto el tema, pero creo que en algún momento de la vida me asentaré y formaré una familia. Quién sabe, quizás ya que somos los dos tan torpes para eso y poco románticos terminaremos juntos por descarte, y hasta nos encontramos atractivos y todo, podría funcionar –le guiñó el ojo y le sacó la lengua, riéndose.

Senku tragó duro, y se quedó completamente estático, mirándola con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Así, como si nada, había dicho algo que le había volcado el corazón. Todo su ser le gritaba que quería eso, pero no por descarte, o por una cuestión física, sino porque de verdad sólo pensaba en Kohaku como la única mujer con la que podría imaginar un futuro juntos. No encontraba el botón de reseteo en su cerebro.

\- Oh, perdona, no quería ponerte incómodo. Sólo bromeaba.

\- Sí, podría ser, que estemos juntos después de todo esto, y como algo más que amigos, quiero decir... hasta con hijos y toda la imagen feliz, quién sabe.

Ahora fue el turno de Kohaku de sorprenderse mientras él le sonreía con picardía, y finalmente pudo detectar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡SÍ! ¿Eso había funcionado? No estaba tan errado el mentalista, diez billones de puntos para él. Su suerte era pésima, pero quizás estaba de racha, tenía que probar.

\- No me dijiste todavía cómo imaginas tu futuro, leona. Vamos, es tu turno. Quizás encaje en eso y todo.

\- Eeeh... –¿De verdad Senku estaba diciendo eso? No parecía estar burlándose de ella. Empezó a atar cabos con otras cosas que le había dicho, y recordó ella misma su conversación con Mozu sobre el tipo de hombre que le gustaba y sonaba bastante parecido a alguien como Senku...quizás no tendría que descartarlo del todo ahora, era su amigo, pero...– No lo pensé realmente, pero mi vida seguirá siendo alrededor de la aldea, con mi familia y todos supongo, entrenando, cuidando el lugar y a los habitantes. La verdad es que tampoco puedo imaginarlo mucho, porque cada día me sorprendes y apareces con cosas inimaginables, y las vuelves realidad. Día a día, paso a paso...logras todo lo que te propones, admiro tu determinación, te admiro de verdad Senku. Así que no sé qué me deparará la vida, pero sé que me encantaría seguir el camino contigo...–por un segundo se volvió a sonrojar, y miró al piso– y el reino científico.

\- Entiendo. Es verdad, no sabemos lo que pasará. Yo tengo una idea de todo lo que pienso recuperar y lograr, pero entiendo tu sorpresa.

Quizás este era el momento de su otra parte del plan. Esa mirada tímida que él logró captar le dio esperanza. No podía creerlo, estaba totalmente pendiente y feliz como perro con dos colas, se reía por dentro al pensar lo irracional y extraño que se sentía. Pero cómo le martillaba el corazón contra el pecho era comparable a los mejores momentos de logro y felicidad en su vida. Era absurdo, ridículo...pero interesante, y quería más, era como una adicción, ya pensaría en los efectos de las sustancias químicas que emitía su cuerpo combinadas con las hormonas.

\- Leona...Kohaku, tengo algo para ti –sacó una cajita de madera de una de las bolsas que colgaban de su cinturón de piel, y se la dio. Posiblemente le temblarían las manos si se la abría él, entre la ansiedad y los nervios que estaba sintiendo. La verdad es que estaba transpirando como un loco.

\- ¿De verdad? Mmm algún regalo científico, algo para entrenar, aunque se ve chico. Oh, ¿qué es ese dibujo extraño cavado en la tapa?

\- Tu nombre...es un kanji, de "ámbar", la piedra que corresponde a tu nombre. Es un tipo de escritura de mi tiempo.

\- Se ve lindo, gracias. Supongo que se abre desde aquí...

Kohaku ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, al ver el contenido de la cajita. Senku no despegaba los ojos de ella, examinando cada mínima expresión en su cara. Había sido un trabajo minucioso e infernal, pero no podía pedirle ayuda a Chrome o a Kaseki, así que se las arregló para hacerlo él sólo en esas horas de viaje de vuelta a la aldea. Una medallita dorada del tamaño de una moneda, que tenía toda su superficie cubierta de pequeñas piedras preciosas azules y amarillas. Se podía ver un fondo de brillantes piedras azules verdosas, y en el medio había un símbolo delineado con las piedras ambarinas. Cuando lo levantó, arrastró también una fina cadena dorada. Era preciosa.

\- Es...para que te pongas alrededor del cuello, un colgante. Como verás, el símbolo es el kanji que te dije, y hecho con pedacitos de ámbar, como tu nombre. El fondo es de una piedra que se llama apatita, y es del color de tus ojos. La cadena es de oro, es resistente y no se te perderá, ni te irritará la piel.

\- Senku...es hermoso. Nunca me habían regalado nada en la vida, bueno salvo el escudo de mi padre, pero esto es... ¿lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí, no me hagas ni recordar, creo que perdí la mitad de mi vista al hacerlo. Pero quedó sorprendentemente bien, para lo amateur que soy con las artesanías –su bochorno disminuyó al quedar satisfecho y aliviado de que le gustó mucho.

\- ¿Por qué....?

\- ¿Por qué lo hice? Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento por todo lo que te dije en la isla. Por acompañarme y apoyarme siempre, por todo lo que me ayudas y...puedes tomarlo como una promesa de que vamos a seguir juntos, pase lo que pase. Déjame que te lo ponga, incluso le hice un sistema para atarlo que no se te caerá.

Senku tomó el colgante de su mano, y la rodeó para quedar atrás de su cuello. Ambos se estremecieron un poco cuando sus manos se apoyaron en el fino cuello de cisne de Kohaku. Logró encadenarlo luego de un par de intentos fallidos, era demasiado chiquito para sus dedos torpes y sus nervios habían vuelto con ese roce, y se volvió a poner de frente a ella, para admirar el resultado.

\- Te queda bien, combina perfecto contigo, leona.

\- Senku...gracias, ¡muchas gracias!

Kohaku se lanzó a abrazarlo, estaba muy emocionada y feliz, y no podía creer todavía que él se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo así por ella. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cara en su pecho, y para su sorpresa él le correspondió el abrazo, primero tímidamente rozando sus dedos a su espalda y su cintura, pero después de respirar hondo se decidió a abrazarla completamente, y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Quedaron así unos segundos, ella pensaba soltarlo, pero por algún motivo él la seguía reteniendo, por lo que se quedó entre sus brazos un rato más, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento especial.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a aflojar su abrazo y comenzaron a alejarse, se miraron mutuamente a la cara, y esa cercanía volvió a martillarle el corazón contra el pecho, cosa que fue evidente hasta para Kohaku, que literalmente miró con el ceño fruncido el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Qué demonios, ya estaba jugado, y era una oportunidad única: Sin decirle nada, y tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a correrse o reaccionar, colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza de la rubia, enterrando su mano en el pelo y la sostuvo mientras acercaba su cara y la besaba en los labios. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente ante la nueva sensación, lo recorrió una descarga eléctrica desde su pelo a los pies. Nunca había besado a nadie, así que no sabía bien qué más hacer, así que sólo presionó su boca con más intensidad, y luego se fue alejando lentamente hasta que sus labios se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, él con un brillo que convertía a sus propios ojos en dos rubíes, y Kohaku completamente sonrojada y mirándolo como si no pudiera creerlo.

\- Perdona el atrevimiento...pero quería hacerlo.

\- N-no... ¿qué...por qué...? –el inesperado beso le había desconectado el cerebro, eso seguro.

\- Ah sí, me olvidé de decirte una cosa más, leona. Me gustas –si ella seguía abriendo los ojos, se le terminarían saliendo de las cuencas, pensó divertido– No, más que eso. No sé si podrás creerme así de pronto, también es nuevo e inesperado para mí, pero...creo que me enamoré de ti Kohaku, esta vez soy yo el que lo dice.

\- Senku...tú...

Pese al shock, y que no veía venir ni por asomo lo que había pasado, Kohaku se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras. Desde que lo conoció le había gustado un poco el científico, pero nunca se había permitido explorar o profundizar en sus propios sentimientos, no se sentía ese tipo de chica, y menos con él que parecía rechazar todo intento de seducción o interés de cualquier mujer. Pero la había besado, le había dado un regalo como "promesa" de estar juntos (eso sonaba bastante parecido a un compromiso en su cabeza), y encima le había dicho que le gustaba y estaba enamorada de ella. Mientras lo miraba anonadada, todavía sin poder reaccionar, sintió que unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. No estaba triste, ¿por qué lloraba? Pero lo más curioso es que Senku no se entristeció ni se preocupó, sino que le sonreía de una forma más tierna y cálida todavía, volviendo a contenerla entre sus brazos, y ella simplemente se apretó más contra él.

\- Me parece que me excedí, fue demasiado para ti, pero se siente bien habértelo dicho. Lo sé, debes pensar que estoy loco, o qué me pasó para que de pronto haga cosas como estas. Bueno...tú pasaste. Pasaste, hiciste estragos con mi lado racional y lógico, y te quedaste con mi vida.

Ahora Senku tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, incrédula y divertida, incluso negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía, posiblemente dándose cuenta de que ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba pasando finalmente. Como Kohaku seguía muda, continuó hablando.

\- Pero mira que eres más dura que una roca, diez billones por ciento seguro, después de lograr la primera fórmula despetrificadora, esto es lo segundo que más trabajo me ha llevado en la vida. No sé si recuerdas, pero desde hoy a la madrugada, allá antes del amanecer en la isla del tesoro, estuve tratando de decirte esto. Pero me devolvías todos mis intentos sin piedad, eres de lo peor. Así que tuve que tomar medidas más drásticas, y parece que funcionaron. Leona... –volvió a usar un tono serio– eres muy importante para mí, y lo del colgante lo decía de verdad. Si a ti te parece, claro, quiero que lo tomes como una promesa mía de que quiero que estemos juntos, siempre... o al menos hasta que algún día nos cansemos uno del otro, eso es más realista y lógico. No sé si podremos soportar estas cursilerías tanto tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, me parece bien –Kohaku rió, y finalmente se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero cuando se volvió a cruzar con esa mirada carmín, con esos ojos entrecerrados y esas pestañas tan largas que extendían su sombra sobre sus ojos, lo cual podía ver a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que los envolvía; no pudo evitar quedar cautivada por la profundidad que tenían, era una mirada que transmitía verdaderamente amor, aunque ella todavía no supiera bien ni lo que eso significaba. Pero lo sentía, y puso toda su intención en devolvérsela, y extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Un adorable sonrojo adornó la cara del científico.

\- Ahora, mi querida leona, espero que también estés de acuerdo, pero quisiera volver a lo de antes, creo que tengo un par de experimentos más que hacer con estos labios que la naturaleza nos dio para hacer algo más que hablar.

Ya más relajados, ambos rieron suavemente, y se volvieron a acercar para compartir más de esos cálidos y suaves besos, olvidándose de dónde estaban y el tiempo que transcurría, perdiéndose entre sí y en el mar de nuevas sensaciones que los unían, y quizás lo harían por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa! Otro one-shot (o eso planeo xD) dedicado a este romance con tanto potencial. Este fic y "Miradas en altamar" fueron argumentos sugeridos, y agradezco mucho las ideas porque me entusiasmó escribir algo distinto como esto. ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo! ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saberlo :) Ahora me pondré a actualizar los otros dos fics, no los abandoné!! Jajaja Hasta luego, cuídense!!!


End file.
